Fancy New Job
by srslyjulia
Summary: A jaded Gale searches for redemption and a new life in District Two, but the past has a funny way of messing with you. Post-MJ, pre-epilogue. ON HIATUS


_A/N: So...here goes my first HG fanfiction. This is kind of written for a friend, but readers' input would be great as well. For now, I'm not making this too romance centered. I don't like writing it, and Gale isn't much in the mood for it. Sorry, shippers. Also, I lost my copy of Mockingjay a while back, so my facts & details are coming from my (horrible) memory and a wiki. So, if I make any blatant mistakes feel free to yell at me. Anyway, enjoy. P.S. Constructive criticism is great, and will help me in the writing process. =)_

The lobby of the District 2 justice building was crowded with dozens of workers, with another truckload from the quarry expected to come soon. The room had a kind of austere elegance to it, but it lacked all the frills you expected from the wealthy district. All of the workers were wearing the same newly tailored uniform. Even some of the stewards donned the blue overalls. The majority were native, but a small cluster of new arrivals stood by the door with their eyes to the ground. The mayor was standing on some kind of podium with a group of important men on benches behind him. Gale may have had special seating, but couldn't help sticking out among the pale and somber officials with his uncombed hair and Seam tan. The speech was delayed until everyone arrived, so a flustered attendant passed pamphlets around to keep the room quiet. Gale took one from the girl and opened it. He expected some kind of agenda or schedule, perhaps a map of the town.

_**Rebuilding Panem:A Guide for Revolutionary Peacemakers**_

_**District Two Edition**_

_You have been assigned to this unit because of your clear dedication to changing Panem and bringing hope to a war-torn nation. This will not be an easy job. Many have lost relatives and friends in the rebellion. Children lack food to eat and places to stay. Cities are in ruins and morale is low in the civilian populace. There are still many that resist change and are unwilling to help build the new republic. We cannot guarantee a fast unity, and some losses can never be fully forgotten. _

_However, I trust that District 2 will benefit from your efforts. The war is over and the next generation will never again experience the horrors of the past regime. It is a time for peace and hope. Many of you are young and eager, and we also have many older compatriots willing to mentor bright and hardworking minds. Great inventions will be made, and grand ideas are sure to be hatched. I trust that together we can thrive._

_**Gabardine Paylor**_

_President of the United Republic of Panem_

He didn't bother past the introduction. It was full of meaningless words and empty promises, quickly hopping from tales of woe to ego-boosting promises of brotherhood. It seemed like more like the work of a secretary than leader of a new nation. _Typical propaganda_, he sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, _How can you thrive in a war zone?_ This new found bitterness and disloyalty should have surprised him, but it was increasingly becoming a habit. It could be permanent or temporary; he didn't care. As long as accomplished what he set out to do, fickle things like emotions were meaningless.

Some things never change.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Post Review As

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]
  * [Amazon][1]
  * [Email][1]

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_follow_story"> Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_fav_story"> Story  Writer 

Close Working...   Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: //plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7986781%2F1%2F
   [3]: //twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7986781%2F1%2F
   [4]: //www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7986781%2F1%2F
   [5]: //www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7986781%2F1%2F



End file.
